<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove It by Angelic_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154255">Prove It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster'>Angelic_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Choking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Propositions, Rough Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War and Wine go hand in hand, yet when trifled with; War becomes Blood and Wine becomes Madness. The Champion of Elysium will soon find out just how true that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Dionysus/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Theseus, Theseus/Dionysus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt fill for a friend! This blursed thing took a mind of it's own. I hope y'all enjoy! Mind the tags, please!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time passed strangely in the Underworld, and those not yet accustomed to it were not prepared for the change in days or nights that blurred together. In blessed Elysium, the exalted warriors and heroes were treated well. They had earned their place in life, free to do as they pleased. The river Lethe flowed freely, healing any wounds that heroes and warriors may have gained in both life and death.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was one, though, who did not often drink from the river. There were memories that he did not wish to lose quite yet; tales of glory and acts of victory. He was well known in life and he would be well known in death. He sought glory, and he would be damned if he didn’t assert himself amongst all the other warriors.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was King Theseus of </span>
  <span>Athens;</span>
  <span> he will become the greatest of champions in this land full of heroes and warriors. He knew just how to do it, as well. He need only time and the means. Determination filled his blue eyes as a confident grin made its way onto his lips. He would do this, he needed to do this. He would be the best, or he would be nothing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus had never been nothing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet where he sat, save for the sounds of the crackling torches that sat adorning walls and pillars and the metallic singing of one of his </span>
  <span>swords</span>
  <span> as he sharpened the blade. It was night on Olympus, and oddly no one had come around to pester him. He hadn’t been one to get many visitors in the first place, but lately one person in particular had decided to come around his corner of Olympus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had come to expect it, given that it had become a near daily occurrence. As he glided the whetstone across his blade, a thin smirk came to his lips as he could feel the shift. However, it was much more fun to allow the other to play their little game, so Ares didn’t acknowledge or make any changes to his ministrations.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The heady scent often wafting from their figure gave them away, even if Ares didn’t already know who exactly was coming up behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they were close enough to touch, Ares couldn’t contain his amusement any further. “Don’t even try,” he said. There was a pause behind him before a </span>
  <span>drawn-out</span>
  <span> sigh was heard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man, you always </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> spoil the fun,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one thinking it wise to attempt to sneak up on War,” Ares replied dryly, still sharpening his blade. A tut was heard next before the figure behind him gave up and flopped on the lounge chair Ares was sitting on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a break from that, you can do it anytime,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One must always keep their weapons in fighting condition,” Ares replied. “Perhaps you could benefit from such practices.” That earned a hearty chuckle in return.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ares you are something else, man, something else. You act as if I’m the one always itching for a fight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’d benefit from one from time to time,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what kind of fights I prefer,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since beginning his task, Ares took his red gaze off of his blade to look at the god splayed out next to him. Violet eyes were shrouded by a sultry gaze, a teasing smirk belying the clear mirth the other was feeling. Setting down his tools, Ares turned slightly to better face his companion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly the kind of battles you prefer, hedonist,” a subtle hiss laced his voice, causing the smirk on the other’s face to widen. “Is that why you’ve sought me out tonight? You wish for one such fight?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured me out already, have you?” Dionysus purred.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was not uncommon for the gods to look to one another for pleasure. It had been a minor shock when it was made known that the God of War and the God of Wine had come together for such affections, though they oddly made for a good pairing. That being said, there was nothing exclusively stopping them from seeing others when the opportunities arose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus and Ares had a mutual understanding of one another and how the other worked. Ares gave Dionysus a thrill like no other and in return he gave war a chance to really let </span>
  <span>loose</span>
  <span> all of his desires. It was a benefit to both of them, this relationship of theirs. “You are not as well versed at hiding your true desires as you’d like to think,” Ares said, his voice low.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus resisted a shiver as he held the intense red gaze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” he relented. “But you have to admit, I still manage to charm you every time, don’t I?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>,” Ares gave a noncommittal hum in return. A small laugh bubbled from Dionysus’ chest, unable to help it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to be so serious with me, red,” Dionysus began. “Let loose, you can’t tell me you don’t want what I want too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was rewarded by an open lipped smirk, showcasing sharp fangs. Opening his arms in invitation, a moan escaped the God of Wine’s throat as War moved to plunder his willing conquest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Familiar with the practices of living mortals, Theseus knew what supplies he needed. In Elysium, it was not hard to get them, either. For a moment, he had thought he would need to bother the ferryman to get his supplies, but he didn’t as he had found the wine easily enough and acquired the </span>
  <span>dagger</span>
  <span> he desired from winning a battle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha!” His voice boomed. “Foolish one, you have been defeated by the Champion of Elysium, what hope did you think you had?” He taunted to his defeated opponent. “Now then, my winnings!” Reluctantly, the warrior handed over his golden dagger. “Thank you, you’ve been a wonderful audience!” Theseus said to the crowd. Even though he cared little for the shades themselves, he knew how to work with a crowd and get their attention fixated on him and him alone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was making a name for himself, even more so here. No warrior who dared face him ever seemed to be able to best him. Every fight he </span>
  <span>had;</span>
  <span> Theseus won. He came out victorious and it added further to his title of Champion. The shades that came to watch all knew his name, and he was sure they had spread the news far and wide through the Underworld tales of his splendor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With his winning in hand, Theseus left the arena to retreat to his private quarters. The room was full of only the finest furnishings and décor, only the best for King Theseus, after all. He had a large bed, grand enough to fit four people comfortably, adorned in red silks and gold accents. Walking over to an area in the room, Theseus smirked down in triumph.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would have what he wanted and more. He need only perform this ritual the way he had seen others do in life and </span>
  <span>surely,</span>
  <span> he would get what he wanted. Unsheathing the golden dagger, Theseus looked dubiously down at his palm. He wasn’t sure how this would work, now that he was a shade. The hesitation would remain if he was human, but now he wasn’t quite sure if it would be the same or be enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lip and furrowing his brows, Theseus went for it. He grunted in pain as his palm was cut open, the dagger proving to be as sharp as it looked. Half expecting to see the familiar crimson color of his blood, Theseus only frowned when only hazy green </span>
  <span>liquid</span>
  <span> pooled into the goblet he had chosen for this. He did not have the same blood he did when he was mortal, and Theseus knew that to get this right, he needed blood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Theseus set down the dagger on the table. He would need the boatman’s help after all, then. Though, he wasn’t quite sure how he would easily explain this to him without getting questioned or worse, reported, for what he was doing. Theseus may not have the same tact as ordinary men, but he was not a complete fool.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that the Lord and Master of the Underworld would not be pleased with him should he learn of what he was trying to do. Hoping that the boatman would be willing to aid him, Theseus took a bottle of ambrosia from his stock and left his chambers to find him. Often, those that won in the arena were gifted ambrosia, and considering Theseus had yet to lose a fight, he had plenty. Each room opened for him easily, as he was a denizen of this level of the Underworld and was of no threat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had no need to sneak, though he ignored many of the calls from the other warriors he passed while he looked for a tall figure clad in black robes. He didn’t stop often in Elysium, but he came by with shipments of various items that were requested of him when he could. Theseus doubted the river boatman had much time to himself, so he hoped he would be able to catch him this day or night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the Fates would have it, Charon was there. He handed some cloths and silks to a warrior, being handed back his payment as well. With a wide grin, Theseus approached; “Boatman!” He called loudly. Turning slowly, purple smog emitted from Charon’s skeletal maw as his purple eye fixed on the King. Feeling a shiver run down his spine at being stared through so thoroughly, Theseus pressed on. “I have a request for you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charon groaned, the slightest tilts of his head letting Theseus know that he had his attention. He had very little dealings with Charon himself, though he had heard from others that he was not a god to be taken lightly. So long as one paid the boatman his fee; they would be spared his wrath. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Theseus kept his </span>
  <span>boisterous</span>
  <span> smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite the, shall we say, peculiar request,” he began. “I’d prefer for it to be kept under wraps, from all ears if you please.” He looked to the </span>
  <span>boatman;</span>
  <span> his gaze serious. While he knew he held no power against the god before him, Theseus still retained his kingly bearing and hoped it was enough to convince Charon of his meaning without having to outright say it. There was a pause before Charon let out another groan, one that Theseus took as confirmation to continue. “I require blood. The blood of a human or animal, it does not matter much. However, I require it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Charon groaned, the undertone sounding suspicious, questioning almost. Theseus had a feeling he would not be so inclined to </span>
  <span>fulfil</span>
  <span> his request without question, so he procured the bottle of ambrosia he had stored in a pouch that hung from his hip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do this, and you shall receive another bottle,” Theseus said as he held it out for Charon to take. Charon stared at Theseus for a long moment before he took the ambrosia from him and gave the king a curt nod. Nodding in return, Theseus turned and left the bank where Charon had been standing. Exiting the </span>
  <span>chamber</span>
  <span> he was in, Theseus let out a breath he did not need.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hard part was over, now the even harder part; waiting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After waiting for however many days or nights it took, Theseus received his vial of blood. After paying the ferryman, Theseus retreated to his chambers. He was eager and nervous, though his desire for this to work outweighed the caution that rang in the back of his mind. He would not stop, he needed to do this, he needed this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus sought glory in life and he would have it in death. He was the greatest King of Athens, and he would be the greatest in Elysium. While he had no one here to give him a proper challenge, Theseus wasn’t so foolish as to think that there would not come a day where someone would be a match for his might. When that day arrived, Theseus wanted to prove his worth even more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If he, King of Athens and slayer of the minotaur, had the favor of the gods then surely all in the Underworld would know that he was the rightful champion and hero of heroes in Elysium. His desire for approval did not </span>
  <span>wane</span>
  <span> from his living days, he wanted to be seen and heard; never to be forgotten for a moment. Walking to the table that he had set up, Theseus uncorked the vial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pouring the blood into the goblet, Theseus dipped his finger into the crimson liquid. Pursing his lips, Theseus began to outline a helmet. His drawing skills were subpar at best, though he hoped he would do well enough to get his desired outcome. Once the helmet was drawn, Theseus took more liberties in drawing the spear through it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what a spear looked like, as he wielded one himself. Drawing one shouldn’t be so hard, even if his chosen medium was blood. With his finger, Theseus wasn’t quite able to get the sharp point at the end, though he was pleased enough not to worry. Lighting the candles on the table and falling to one knee in reference, Theseus closed his eyes as he prayed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods of Olympus! Hear me now, I beg of you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was nothing but silence. However, Theseus allowed it to hand, remaining on his knee. </span>
  <span>Disappointment</span>
  <span> began to pool in his gut as the silence stretched further. Had he not done it right? Had he not said the right words or performed the right ritual? He had only seen such things in passing, as calling for the gods was </span>
  <span>something,</span>
  <span> he had left up to the wisemen of his city.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a sick feeling crawled up his spine. Perhaps... was he not worthy of the gods’ attention? Did they not deem him important enough? The thought made his throat tighten. If </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> even the gods thought him worthy... then would anyone?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he began to rise, a strong wind blew within his chamber. A rush of danger passed through him, soon blanketed and followed by a hazy fog.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his face from the blood that had spilled onto it, Ares couldn’t help but feel the usual pride at a war well fought. The side he had favored had won, and he had gotten his fill of bloodshed and violence. He had slain many warriors himself when there, and the carnage made his immortal blood sing. As he entered his section of Olympus, Ares was not at all surprised to see Dionysus waiting for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was lounging on one of the chaises in the room, his pose that of lazy seduction as a goblet of wine was held precariously in his hand. His mane of purple hair was draped across his right shoulder as his usual leopard print </span>
  <span>stole</span>
  <span> adorned his left. Dionysus grinned as Ares walked into the room. “Hey, man!” He greeted, his voice drawn out and slow. “I heard you were off at war today, and I also heard that your side won!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Ares agreed as he walked closer. Plucking the goblet from Dionysus’ hand, he took a pull, letting the liquid rest on his tongue before swallowing. He was aware of Dionysus watching the gentle bob of his throat as he did so before turning his red gaze back to him. “It was a war well fought on both sides. It pleases me greatly when the mortals seem to know what they are doing for a change.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus chuckled in return as he leaned up from his relaxed pose. “Well, red, victors usually get spoils,” he purred. “Anything you want, man and I’ll do my best to provide.” Ares allowed for Dionysus to touch him, pulling him closer and gently toying with the armor on his chest. Having the God of Wine at his disposal for any of his whims sent a heady rush up his spine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself, Ares grasped Dionysus’ chin and roughly pulling him up for a biting kiss. His sharp teeth dug into the </span>
  <span>delicate</span>
  <span> skin of Dionysus’ bottom lip and War reveled in the taste of the sweet ichor that gently pooled from the small wound. Dionysus moaned, surrendering readily to the feel of Ares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Ares tugged on Dionysus’ purple hair and tilted his head back further to mouth at his throat; just shy of sinking his teeth into the flesh. “Ares,” Dionysus breathed, his hands squeezing his bicep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to break you,” Ares whispered. After a war, Ares seemed more prone to letting his carnal urges out; even in bed. Not many could withstand his desires when he got like this, though Dionysus didn’t seem to mind. A gasp left Dionysus’ throat as Ares finally, finally, bit down on his skin. Golden ichor seeped from the wound and Ares drank it eagerly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares peppered Dionysus’ throat with bites and bruises as the God of Wine writhed and held onto him. Pretty moans and breathy gasps spilled from his lips. It was a surprise in the beginning, just how much Dionysus enjoyed pain with his pleasure. Though, he remembered that not only was he a god of </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span>, but he was the god of madness; and madness came in many forms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Ares was ready to take what was his; he paused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shift in the air as a prayer met his ears. A pull formed in his gut when he registered the call for his attention. He was not often called upon, only during times of war or revenge was his aid asked for. He had just come from a war, and normally he wasn’t bothered after it was over. Many drank to him and thanked him for a battle well fought, but none prayed to him so soon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus also paused, a pensive look coming over his face. “What is it?” Ares questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being called,” he said, glancing over to the balcony. Ares’ eyes narrowed as he disentangled himself from Dionysus’ embrace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As am I,” he replied. Could it be a mortal was asking for the two of them? For what purpose? The call sounded </span>
  <span>fainter</span>
  <span> than the other ones either of them had heard and that piqued their curiosity even further.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s say we answer then?” Dionysus questioned. “It’s not often two gods are called at the same time.” Walking over, Dionysus nipped at a part of Ares’ throat that he could reach. “And after, I might even beg prettily for you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares hissed and turned in his grasp to press another biting kiss to the hedonist’s lips. “I will fulfil my promise yet, lush.” He growled after pulling back. Dionysus merely smirked in return.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I count on it,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus stood from his kneeling position; his eyes wide as he took in the figures standing before him. A flicker of fear ran down his spine as red and purple gazes found his. He hadn’t intended to call upon two gods, he had only wished for one. “M-my Lords,” he cursed the way his voice trembled. Taking a deep breath and licking his lips, Theseus set his shoulders and looked at them with a more confident grin. “My Lords!” He greeted loudly to cover his previous mistake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this display while Dionysus snorted. “Good save, man,” he said. Theseus’ </span>
  <span>grin threatened</span>
  <span> to falter, however, he pushed through.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am honored you have answered my call,” he replied. “Though I must admit, I was not expecting both of you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A summons gone wrong, how novel,” Ares said dryly. He looked Theseus over with an assessing gaze, vague familiarity passing through his eyes. “Theseus,” he tested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The King shivered upon hearing his name practically hissed through Ares’ teeth. Glancing to Ares and then to Theseus, Dionysus’ easy gaze hardened considerably. “Theseus,” he said, a near sneer coming to his lips as he looked at him. “I know you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus’ eyes went to the God </span>
  <span>of</span>
  <span> Wine and he had to resist the urge to flinch at the gaze he met. Ares tilted his head with interest as he watched the shift in his partner. It was then that Ares was reminded of Dionysus’ connection to the mortal before him. His fingers twitched, just barely brushing over Dionysus’, causing violet eyes to meet his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing one another as long as they did, the gods didn’t need words to speak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus watched with both minor impatience and curiosity at the exchange. Normally, he would have said something about being ignored, but he knew better than to try that before the gods themselves. When their conversation was over, both turned their attention back to him. “Why have you summoned us, king?” Ares questioned. “There must be a reason, if not, you know the consequences of summoning a god for frivolous deeds.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus swallowed as he tried to pluck up his nerve again. “I have a request for you!” He </span>
  <span>said</span>
  <span>. “Every day or night here, I fight in the arena. With your honor and your blessing; I would like to call upon you for aid during my battles.” He grinned. “The carnage we would sow together during our fights would be glorious.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares was intrigued by the idea of fighting on a near daily basis. Though, he would be fighting mere shades, which wasn’t nearly as fun as fighting living mortals. Glancing back at Dionysus, he could see he was bordering declining to help. “What would we get in return?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm...” Theseus floundered for a moment as he tried to think of something. “I win ambrosia, I could give it to you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A humorless laugh left Dionysus’ throat at that. “You forget, little </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he seemed to nearly hiss the word. “I am the God of Wine; why would I need your ambrosia when I can easily get my own?” Theseus swallowed again, looking around the room for something he could offer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus didn’t know what they would want or what he could give them. What did he possess that would be worthy enough tribute to gods? “Whatever you could want that I have or could get; it is yours, my lords. Ask of me, and I will do my best to give it or procure it.” He said, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He resisted the urge to fidget under their intense gazes, allowing them time to mull over his offer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gods once more shared a long look, one that Theseus didn’t know the meaning of. A quirk of a brow from Dionysus was responded with a sharp smirk from Ares; and the result was a flash of a salacious grin from the Wine God as he turned his head back to Theseus. With a flash of purple smoke, Theseus found himself on his knees.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vines sprouted from the floor and wrapped around his arm, pull them to his sides and keeping him there. “What are you-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, you said,” Dionysus spoke, his voice was a purr, though the undertone held something dangerous. “Well, Lord Ares here and I decided that the thing we want is you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove to us how willing you are to do as we wish now, and we shall aid you when you call upon us,” Ares replied. “You like your games, you like to win, King,” Ares paced around him, resembling a lion as he stalked his prey. “Prove yourself worthy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Theseus looked between the gods and his bound hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or don’t,” Dionysus smirked. “Say the word, and I will release you and we go our separate ways. Me and Ares here are more than capable of pleasing ourselves,” his sharp smirk morphed into something softer, though, as he glanced to Ares and offered the other god a wink. “Or each other.” Ares paused in his movements to run his thumb across Dionysus’ chin once.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, lush,” Ares nearly whispered. Dionysus responded with an amused crinkle to his eyes before he looked back to Theseus, all mirth leaving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Decide, man, we don’t have all day,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decline and be released, left to fight on his own like he has been and remain Theseus, King of Athens. Or agree and be at the mercy of the two gods before him, to later become the greatest champion of Elysium. Stay in his rank now and possibly forever; or get favors from the gods. He had offered anything, and they chose him as their prize. Ares was right when he had said that Theseus wanted to win, he liked games and bets, that was how he had won the dagger sitting on the table not too far away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus wanted more, he wanted to be the greatest he could be in the </span>
  <span>after life</span>
  <span>, to match how great he was when he was breathing. Looking between the gods before him, Theseus licked his lips. “I accept.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The grins he got in return were nothing if not predatory.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In languid strides, Dionysus stood before him, lifting his chin up so his eyes met his. “I like to play too, king,” he said. “But I play rough, can you handle that?” Theseus swallowed and nodded as best he could. “Good,” Dionysus nodded once. His eyes began to glow again as a purple fog began to swirl around the room. It rolled towards Theseus, filling his mouth with a heady feeling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was not </span>
  <span>living,</span>
  <span> he did not need to breath; yet he found it difficult to do so anyway. His vision began to blur as pleasure crept up his spine. Theseus found it difficult to see the god standing before him, though it didn’t seem to matter. Dionysus began to smirk at the state Theseus was beginning to work himself into. Most often, people </span>
  <span>attributed</span>
  <span> Dionysus to wine and revelry, while they weren’t wrong in the slightest; they forgot his other domains.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Madness and pleasure; only Aphrodite rivaled him when it came to pleasure, but he surpassed even her when it came to madness. A thrill shot up his spine as Dionysus looked to Ares and got a faint nod in return. Theseus was his, for now. Ares would help if need be, but he was content to watch as his companion worked. Dionysus was not pleased once he realized who had summoned him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus, King of Athens, slayer of the minotaur; and the man who abandoned Ariadne to die after she lost everything to help him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus was disappointed he couldn’t have done more to punish him for what he had done to her, but now he had his chance. And an audience, as Ares watched his every move. Pulling his fog away from Theseus, pleased at how dazed he looked already, almost as if he was drunk off that alone; Dionysus tipped his head up again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he said. Theseus’ glossy gaze met his, causing him to smirk. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, man. Are you ready?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus found it difficult to form words, so he made an agreeable sound instead. With the confirmation that he was ready to continue, Dionysus summoned one of the chairs from the room and insinuated himself on the chair with all the grace of a predatory cat. His violet eyes still glowed, though the shine was dulled minutely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moving aside his chiton, Theseus blinked to clear his glassy eyes to see exactly what it was the god wished of him. “Please me, king,” Dionysus said. “For all your blustering when we arrived, you seem to have quite a mouth.” Again, the god leaned over and gently ran his thumb over his chin, a mirror to the action Ares had done to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The angle was odd, though Dionysus didn’t seem to mind as his lips met Theseus’ in a kiss. For his part, Theseus didn’t fight it as the god took control of the kiss. Though he let out a sound when his mouth began to fill with wine, gulping the liquid so he didn’t feel like he was going to choke. He doubted he could, but then again, Theseus didn’t think he would be bedded by two gods.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anything was possible at this point.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away with a nip to his bottom lip, Dionysus sat back in the chair. </span>
  <span>Eve</span>
  <span> more dazed than he was before, Theseus set about doing the task requested of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with other men before, nor was he </span>
  <span>new</span>
  <span> at taking one between his lips. Leaning forward as much as the vines would allow, Theseus let his tongue loll from his lips to gently tease the head of Dionysus’ cock, already seemingly half hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A breath left Dionysus’ nose as he watched Theseus work, he was slow, but while he wasn’t fully sober, he wasn’t sloppy. Soon, Theseus took the head between his lips, hollowing his cheeks as he let his tongue swirl. His </span>
  <span>action’s</span>
  <span> caused a grunt to pass through Dionysus’ lips, the god of wine glancing up from Theseus to look at Ares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares stood, watched the two with hungry eyes, his red gaze bright and his arms crossed. However, Dionysus could see that he was not as unaffected as most would think; as he could faintly see an outline jutting out from beneath his armor. A slow smile spread across his lips as he met Ares’ gaze. Dionysus liked being watched, and he knew that Ares liked to watch him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A groan left him as Theseus took more of him in his mouth, stretching his jaw wide to accommodate his size. Returning his attention to the shade on his knees before him, Dionysus blew another ring of fog towards Theseus, watching as he inhaled it through his nose so as not to remove his mouth. “Look at me,” Dionysus breathed, biting his lip faintly as Theseus’ glassy blue eyes met his. “Be good for me man, and I’ll give you what you want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus nodded as best he could, and even in his current state, he redoubled his efforts to please Dionysus. Groans and grunts of pleasure left his lips as Theseus worked, drooling slightly around his girth. Would it be that his hands were free, Theseus would reach down to touch himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was not unaffected by what he was doing, pleasing a god like this was a rush like no other; even without the hazy fog of Dionysus swirling in his gut. Dionysus ran his fingers through Theseus’ hair, skewing his laurel as he grunted, pulling the strands as he pushed Theseus further down. For a moment, the shade spluttered, having been caught off guard. The reactionary squeeze of his throat had Dionysus moaning once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you alive, I’d ruin your throat, man,” Dionysus hissed through his teeth. Even still, he couldn’t resist canting his hips up in a sharp thrust. This time expecting it, Theseus relaxed and allowed it to happen. He allowed the god to use him as he wished, hoping it would be enough. Relishing in the feel of his throat around him, Dionysus took his pleasure, thrusting sharply and feeling his orgasm approaching rather quickly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had already been a little worked up waiting for Ares to return from his war, but to have the man who he’d wanted to punish so long ago at his disposal made him that much closer to his impeding high. However, he didn’t want the fun to end just yet, so he regretfully pulled Theseus away, watching as a string of spit still </span>
  <span>connected</span>
  <span> them for a brief moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While he didn’t need to breath, Theseus still felt his chest rise and fall as if he was labored. His arms and knees were aching having knelt for so long and his arms strained from being held up for so long. Seeming to have pity on him, Dionysus released the vines from around his arms, letting them drop to his sides. Lifting his chin with his hand, Dionysus made Theseus look at him once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he beckoned lowly. Theseus obeyed, silent for once as he stood up and allowed Dionysus to guide him into straddling his lap. His knees thanked him for the brief respite, however they ached once more as he knelt on the chair; thighs bracketing Dionysus’ much thicker ones. Dionysus pressed his thumb to Theseus’ lips and the shade was too dazed to catch himself before he wrapped his lips around his thumb, sucking gently. Dionysus hissed faintly, pressing his thumb down on his tongue and holding it there for a moment before pulling it away. “Do you have any oil, king?” He questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus’ mind took a moment to come up with an answer. His mind was </span>
  <span>addled</span>
  <span> with pleasure; both from pleasing a god and from the lingering effects of Dionysus’ powers. However, once he registered the question he nodded. “In the stand next to the bed,” he answered, his voice rough with lust. Dionysus smirked faintly at the lack of his seemingly usual loud and boisterous tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus looked up from Theseus to where Ares stood. His red eyes held hunger and lust as he watched the show that was displayed for him, his arousal more obvious behind his armored skirt. Dionysus’ lips curled into a wicked smirk as he caught his eye, raising an eyebrow playfully. A fanged smirk curled at Ares’ own lips before he turned and got the oil from where Theseus said it would be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once acquired, Ares tossed the jar to Dionysus who easily caught it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In a display of brief tenderness, Dionysus ran his knuckles over the side of Theseus’ face. A choked keen tore from the King’s throat at the affection, and he almost couldn’t resist the urge to lean into the touch. A flash of something softer passed through the God of Wine’s eyes before he settled again with his plan. “You’ll be good for me, yeah?” He questioned. “Let me get you ready?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus swallowed, shivering faintly at the implication of what he was going to be prepared for. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, my Lord. I shall be good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dionysus hummed as he took away his hand and opened the jar. With his dominant hand, he slicked three of his thick fingers with the substance before placing the jar on the ground. It doesn’t take long for the oil to warm on his fingers before the god reaches down and under Theseus’ chiton. He is tense, at first, as the finger circles his entrance, the sensation almost foreign, given how long it had been since someone, or himself for that matter, had touched him like this.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small hiss as Dionysus’ finger slowly slipped inside, Theseus relaxed himself, remembering that this would go a lot smoother if he did. Dionysus hummed as he felt the tightness around his finger, violet eyes flickering to the glossy blue gaze in front of him. While he did not plan to be gentle, he did not want to do something that was not even slightly pleasurable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even in his sweet, delicious, torture; Dionysus always wanted those that laid with him to have a good time. One way or another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that Theseus did not look like he was in pain or discomfort, Dionysus glanced up at Ares. “Wait until you feel him, man,” he called out. “Tighter than those knots you love to tie on me.” His words were paired with a smirk, earning a small huff from Ares’ though the War god couldn’t resist the amused curl of his lips at his gentle teasing. “I doubt you can see much over there, why not come a little closer, yeah?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares doesn’t make a sound, though Theseus is aware of his footsteps as he walks closer and seems to stand slightly behind him, yet at an angle to see everything. Lifting his head, Theseus’ eyes meet Ares’ red gaze. He feels exposed, more than he ever has in his life. The feel of the God of War’s red gaze sends a thrill of terror and desire through his body and Theseus trembles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the affect Ares’ gaze as on Theseus, Dionysus grasps Theseus’ chin with his free hand to make him look at him. “You keep your eyes on him, yeah? You keep that pretty blue gaze of yours on him while I get you ready.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His throat felt dry, but Theseus nodded. “Y-yes, my lord,” he replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dionysus said as he blew another ring of fog around his face. Inhaling the smoke, Theseus felt another wave of desire flow through him, mixing with a heady rush that almost made him want to drool. It was maddening, how easy it was to be controlled. Theseus was so used to keeping all of his control; being the one in charge, the one directing others.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was a king; he was listened to, he was seen and heard. But here, he was with two gods, his royalty meant nothing to them, he was nothing to them. Yet, unlike when others felt him insignificant; being with these two gods gave Theseus an odd sense of validation. He was nothing compared to them, and yet he was the one receiving their attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one being ravished and showcased. Theseus was seen by two gods, and he was completely at their mercy. And he adored every moment of it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Dionysus leaned forward and placed a heady kiss to Theseus’ lips before turning his head back to look at Ares. The finger that was inside him kept moving slowly, maddeningly slow. His brows came together as an almost </span>
  <span>desperate</span>
  <span> expression fell on the King’s face as he did as </span>
  <span>promised</span>
  <span> and held Ares’ gaze. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the god’s hungry eyes scanning his body made him feel exposed again. Ares, the god of war, had desire in his eyes, though there was a distinctly predatory undertone in his red eyes. There was no doubt that the moment Dionysus had his fill of him, Theseus would be at Ares’ mercy. Anticipation pooled in his gut at the very thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mixing with the heady rush of Dionysus’ fog and his own arousal, Theseus nearly disobeyed his promise to keep watching Ares when Dionysus added another finger. The drag was easier and the stretch only ached a little. Perhaps, being a shade, made things a little different when it came to how much he could tolerate such things. Keeping his eyes locked on Ares, Theseus let out a yelp as Dionysus found that spot inside of him, clever and strong fingers brushing it easily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There, hmm?” Dionysus mocked as he pulsed his fingers on place, stimulating that spot repeatedly. Theseus had to clench his jaw to avoid making another sound as his eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He shows admirable restraint,” Ares commented, this being the first he spoke since the gods had set upon the King. “He hasn’t once taken his eyes from me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dionysus questioned. “He’s being a good little King, then. Much better than he’d been in life, at least.” He blew another ring of fog towards Theseus, smirking as the shade inhaled and tensed as the smoke flowed into his lungs. It almost felt like a reward, as did the third finger being added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nngh!” Theseus grunted, his nostrils flaring as he fought against clenching his eyes shut at the pressure of three digits inside of him and the pulsing pleasure as all three tapped the sensitive nerve within. He was close, Theseus could feel it, his release was nearly upon him. Pleasure swam in his belly, fog filled his lungs, and it felt as if his senses were hyperaware yet hazy at the same time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His vision blurred, Ares’ gaze growing fuzzy for a moment as he struggled to keep his eyes on the god. Dionysus’ smirk widened as he saw the reaction from the king in his lap. Once he was sure Theseus was used to all three fingers being inside him, he began thrusting them in and out at a heightened pace. Had he been a living mortal, Dionysus may have gone a little easier on him, however; considering Theseus was a shade, Dionysus didn’t have the same worries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Theseus gasps, clinging to Dionysus and pressing his hips down to meet the digits in side of him. A snarl curled his lips, feeling that much closer to the edge. A whine fell past his teeth, unable to continue any longer as he closed his eyes. So close, so close. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span> was heard from Ares and all at once the movement stopped. A disgruntled sound left his lips before he could help it, his brows drawing together as Theseus opened his eyes again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked away,” Dionysus said. His tone had shifted again, gone was the teasing tone and in </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> place was something more sinister. Looking up at the wine god, Theseus swallowed as he saw the purple glow in his eyes had intensified. “You said you wouldn’t, that you would be good, man.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I tried,” Theseus said, his voice sounding small, almost pathetic to his own ears. His words caused Dionysus to chuckle darkly in return. Grabbing his chin, Dionysus forced Theseus to look into his eyes as the glow grew brighter before transferring to Theseus. His mind began to fog over even more, his sense heightening even further; feeling exposed and nude despite still wearing his chiton.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were seeking your pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice that sounded like Dionysus said in his head. Y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou said you would be good, how disappointing, man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” his voice was slurred. “I’m sorry, m-my lords. Please, I-I will do better.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely hear anything, though he could tell that one of them had either said something or made a sound as the fingers inside him were removed. Fighting back a whine, Theseus’ bleary eyes </span>
  <span>gazed</span>
  <span> up at the god in front of him. “Remember what I said,” Dionysus spoke, his voice low. “I play rough.” It was Theseus’ only warning before he was filled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” He cried at the sudden intrusion. His hands scrambled to hold onto something as his eyes clenched shut. Grasping Dionysus’ biceps, Theseus held on tightly. It was overwhelming, being filly by the phallus of a god; Dionysus was thicker than his fingers and his fingers had been thicker than any mortal’s he had felt before. “G-gods,” he slurred as he trembled in the God of Wine’s lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus was kind, giving Theseus a moment or two to adjust. He liked to play rough, but Dionysus played fair when it suited him. With a grunt, though, Dionysus pulled his hips back before thrusting up. He was rewarded by a broken sound coming from the shade in his lap. He could feel the King’s ecstasy, and it thrilled him to know that he was enjoying the things Dionysus was doing to him. Pulling his hips back again, he thrust up and into the tight and warm heat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes met crimson as the gods spoke without words as Dionysus began to fuck Theseus with earnest, picking up the speed. Ares’ jaw was clenched as he watched the sight before him, taking in how much Dionysus was enjoying himself and the pleasure drunk look on Theseus’ face as he clung to the Wine god under him. Dionysus groaned as a smirk quirked his lips as he held Ares’ gaze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to put on a show for Ares almost as much as he wanted to keep control over Theseus. Knowing that what he was doing to the shade was pleasing his lover made another pleasurable thrill shoot up Dionysus’ spine. Feeling Theseus’ pleasure building to a boiling point, Dionysus’ attention went back to him, his eyes flashing just as he was about to reach his peak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus felt the heat in his belly beginning to tip him over the edge before, suddenly, the feeling dulled. He tried to fight back a whine, but his pleasure ridden body betrayed him as the sound escaped his lips at the denial of release. “W-wha-?” He asked, his voice breathy and barely there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Dionysus said, tipping his chin up again. “Look at me,” he commanded when Theseus’ gaze didn’t meet his. Unable to deny the god, Theseus’ blue eyes once more met his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Theseus said, gasping at another rough thrust, his fingers tightening on Dionysus’ arms. “L-Lord Dionysus, please I-I...” he trailed off as Dionysus hit that nerve inside him once more, causing his eyes to roll up. “I-I’ll be good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>, you said that before, man,” Dionysus tsked in return. Despite his words, though, he kept up his torturous pace, once more driving Theseus close to the edge before the build faded before he could release. A mewl left Theseus’ lips, his glassy eyes pleading with the god for mercy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” he whispered again. Dionysus groaned, unable to deny how pretty Theseus looked. His face held a flush, both from pleasure and from his own influence over the shade. His blonde hair stuck to the sides of his face, and his blue eyes were wide and vibrant with lust, desire, and a neediness that suited him well. Dionysus knew the kind of man Theseus had been in life. Ariadne had told him about the king and about how he had presented himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was loud, proud, and boisterous; he had to be seen and heard, he craved attention. Though, from what he knew, Dionysus could tell that a selfish streak ran through the shade, even now. Seeing him reduced to such a state was maddening to even the God of Madness. With a hiss of his own, Dionysus thrust up just as he pulled Theseus down, causing the king to throw his head back in ecstasy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be allowed release,” Dionysus grit, his own pleasure taking over. “When I have had mine.” Theseus nodded mindlessly, the pleasure almost too much now as he felt himself once again denied his release. However, with the promise of reaching his high once he pleased the god inside him kept him from pleading again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From where he stood, Ares felt himself tremor at the sight of his lover finally losing himself to his own desires. Ares knew the look; when Dionysus gave up the fight, when he gave in to what he wanted. He tried to out match Ares’ control every time they came together, but the hedonist lived up to his title as he allowed himself to </span>
  <span>succumb</span>
  <span> to his pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the pull to go to his side, Ares allowed himself to walk closer. He stood behind the chair Dionysus sat in, collecting a fistful of purple hair before tugging his head back. Ares ran his teeth over Dionysus’ neck, earning a whine as his hips stuttered at the attention. “You’ve done remarkably well,” he complimented his lover, nipping the skin. “Holding yourself back is no easy task.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus huffed, his eyes closing for a moment as he lost himself on the sensation Ares was giving him. His neck had always been a sensitive point for him, and Ares knew it. The God of War continued to tease at his neck, not sinking his teeth in like he knew Dionysus wanted him too. It was the gods turn to whimper as his hips snapped up and he reached behind him to hold onto the back of Ares’ head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ares,” Dionysus breathed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Ares said lowly. “Tell me, hedonist, what do you want?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus managed to focus his attention on the two gods, hazily watching as Ares took control over Dionysus so easily. His thrusts got rougher and shorter together as he chased his high. Dionysus bit his lip before letting out a moan. “Please,” hearing the god beg him so prettily, Ares did as he was asked and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus cried out, his free hand pulling Theseus’ body down as his hips snapped up; once, twice, before he let go.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth filled Theseus and he couldn’t help but slump onto Dionysus’ chest. He trembled and shook as Dionysus panted above him, his arm tightening </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> hold on Ares’ head. Releasing his teeth, Ares licked at the wound before kissing the side of Dionysus’ face. “Curse you,” Dionysus breathed as he slowly came down from his high.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares chuckled faintly, pulling back enough to release the other’s hold on his head to turn Dionysus’ face to properly kiss him. It was a chaste, sweet thing as Ares ran his thumb over Dionysus’ chin affectionately. Theseus whimpered, bringing their attention back to him. Gentler than he had done before, Dionysus reached down and cupped Theseus’ face, making him look up at him. The shade practically vibrated with unreleased pleasure, his wet gaze pleading.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” Dionysus whispered, letting go of his hold on Theseus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fog in his belly released itself and his mouth dropped open as the built-up pleasure washed over him. It was like a wave crashing over the side of a cliff as he lost himself to the sensations. “G-gods!” He shrieked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the gods before him allowed him a few moments respite. Giving him ample time to catch his breath and come back into coherence. He could feel Dionysus’ influence slowly draining from his body, fading away into nothing. He felt heavy and boneless and he lay on top of Dionysus, the god taking to gently running his hand up and down Theseus’ arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nggh</span>
  <span>,” Theseus groaned as he found the strength to lift his head on his own. He was met with a playful smirk and a hungry red gaze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy yourself?” Dionysus hummed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he admitted. As an afterthought, Theseus’ eyes met Dionysus’. “T-thank you, my Lord.” His gratitude earned a small chuckle from the God of Wine as he stretched up, bringing his arms up to once more hold onto Ares’ neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What say you, red, you want to have a turn?” Dionysus questioned, a purr in his voice. Not giving Ares a chance to answer, Dionysus leaned further up and nipped at Ares’ neck, causing the god of War to hiss and pull away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” he murmured. Dionysus merely grinned in response, causing Ares to shake his head fondly, once more reaching up to stroke Dionysus’ chin with his thumb. Looking to Theseus, Ares’ red gaze locked onto his blue. “What say you, little king. Are you ready for more?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Contradictory to the heady rush Dionysus gave him, Theseus felt a shiver of danger run through him. Unbidden, he felt his hackles rise, more alert that he should have been in his current state. Clearing his throat, Theseus licked his lips. “I am yours for the evening, my Lord,” he said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The grin he got in return was positively wolfish, all fang and a promise of danger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus helped Theseus sit up, both of them making a sound when the god pulled out. Once free, Ares wasted no time; he lifted Theseus off of Dionysus’ lap and practically dropped him onto his bed. Theseus fell onto the soft mattress with a faint splutter before he righted himself. It was then that he realized that Ares hadn’t removed any of his armor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was something oddly erotic, knowing he was obviously affected and aroused by the show he and Dionysus had put on for him, yet he refrained from getting more comfortable. Again, Theseus felt a shudder run through his body. No doubt, if he had the need for it; his heart would be beating rapidly. Again, he was offered a fanged smirk as Ares slowly undid his belt, removing all of his weapons to allow him more </span>
  <span>moveability</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus got up from the chair and moved to lounge at the foot of the large bed, eager to watch Ares have his turn with the shade. Theseus’ breath caught when he felt the cool press of a blade under his chin, turning his attention back to Ares. The God of War had moved closer while Theseus had been distracted. The moment that Theseus’ eyes met his red gaze, Ares was quick to reach up and yank his head back by his air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he gasped, still managing to hold eye contact.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, little king?” Ares questioned, an edge to his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus swallowed, a trickle of fear rippling through him when he felt the blade under his chin press into his skin at the action. “Yes,” he whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I will go easier on you than he did, you would be mistaken,” Ares warned. “I intend to push you to your limits.” Given the blade at his throat, Theseus had an idea as to what, exactly, Ares planned to do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am yours for the evening, my lord,” he repeated boldly. Once more, Theseus was rewarded by a sinister grin as Ares lowered the blade to dive forward and sink his teeth into the flesh of Theseus’ throat. The shade cried out, clutching the sheets tightly. He hadn’t been bitten before when he was alive, so the sensation was completely new to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it; as Ares soothed the bite over with his tongue when he pulled away. Dionysus relied on his powers to take Theseus apart, Ares, it seemed, was going to rely on pure physicality. The duality of the two was nearly maddening, nearly too much for Theseus to properly comprehend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he dared not stop them. He had promised them anything, and while he knew they would stop if he gave them the word, Theseus found he was too aroused and far too curious to see this through to stop. He froze when he felt the cool blade once more press lightly against his skin. “You know what it feels like to bleed,” Ares said lowly near his ear. “Have you ever bled since your death?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus took in a stuttering breath as his brows furrowed. “Not quite,” he answered. “It’s different, as a shade.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Ares hummed. “I would like to test that.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, though it was clear to Theseus that Ares would mark his flesh without his permission and, oddly, he found that comforting. Though, it seemed he had lost his voice again as Ares dragged the cool metal down his chest, so in place of words; Theseus nodded his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the smirk on Ares’ lips as, slowly, he pressed the blade more firmly into his flesh, the sharp edge cutting through his skin easily. A whimper died in Theseus’ throat at the sensation, as he was much too occupied with the sight of red blood beading from the wound. When he had cut his hand with the dagger the first </span>
  <span>time,</span>
  <span> he had attempted this, his would had oozed green liquid; but it seemed that under Ares’ divine blade, his body remembered how to bleed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging the blade to the side, Ares made another shallow cut on his flesh, causing Theseus to nearly whine. He hadn’t realized being injured in such ways would be as erotic as it was. It seemed that Ares was entranced with what he was doing as he made more shallow cuts along his collar bone, pressing his lips to the wound to lick at the blood that pooled there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of the wounds Ares made were deep, and they didn’t bleed for long. While he hadn’t had a mortal in his bed in ages, Ares knew that there was only so much they could handle before reaching their limit. While he wanted to push Theseus to his, this was not the way he intended to do so. Not yet, at least. Aside from the bite, Theseus’ neck had been left alone, though it wasn’t long before Ares grew uninterested in seeing him bleed and took away the blade, allowing it to vanish and reappear in </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> sheath on his discarded belt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus’ head had lulled to the side, though his attention was quickly brought back to Ares as the God of War wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing the sides almost experimentally. A wave of brief panic surged through Theseus and he lifted his hand to lay over Ares. “Too much?” Ares questioned. Much like Dionysus, Ares may enjoy having his way with his partners, he always wanted to make sure they were enjoying themselves as much as he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Theseus didn’t like something, Ares would stop.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” he admitted. Ares hummed, releasing his throat to a gentler hold.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if anything I do is too much,” Ares said. “I desire to push you farther than you think you can go, but I will not do so if it is not something you truly want.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus was surprised, he hadn’t expected the God of War to be so willing to ensure his partners enjoyed what he did. He had thought War took, plundered and seized everything for himself. He wouldn’t have thought he would be attentive and make sure that his partner was alright as he took them apart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I shall let you know,” Theseus said. “If what you do is too much.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ares hummed again. Pulling his hand away, Ares flipped Theseus over so he was on his stomach with ease. Theseus cried out at the action, but settled rather quick. Ares sat up and pulled Theseus’ hips up, keeping one hand on his upper back to keep his head and upper body down. The position would have been humiliating, being on his stomach with his ass up and head pressed down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Theseus felt no shame. Desire kindled within him even more, reminded just how utterly small he was in comparison to the gods before him. He was a shade, a formal mortal; these men were gods, mighty and powerful. He had experienced </span>
  <span>firsthand</span>
  <span> the effects of Lord Dionysus, and now, he was at the mercy of Lord Ares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus shivered when he felt Ares’ free hand caress his ass, kneading the flesh gently, though the shade could tell that he could grip much stronger than he currently was. The touch suddenly left and Theseus resisted the urge to tilt his hips up to feel his warm hand again. He got his wish, however, when Ares’ hand came down, a loud smack echoing off the walls.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus cried out at the sensation, however, pleasure mixed with the pain. Ares gently soothed the skin with his hand before pulling away again to give the other side the same treatment. Theseus buried his face into the pillows in front of him, unable to stop himself this time as he pushed his hips up. A dark chuckle was heard at his clear sign of enjoyment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this, don’t you?” Ares questioned. “You like being held in your place, shown that you are not as in control as you think.” Another hit made contact and Theseus moaned at the sensation. He had lost track as to how many times he had been struck, though he enjoyed every moment of it, and he found it odd. He didn’t know when he had come to associate pain with pleasure, but he couldn’t have been more thankful than he was now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus hadn’t responded to what he had said, and that had proven to be a mistake. Ares let out a quiet growl as he tugged at Theseus’ hair and pulled his face up from the pillows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked a question,” Ares’ voice was low, a hidden threat in his tone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Theseus rasped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... </span>
  <span>Yes</span>
  <span> my Lord. I enjoy this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ares replied. With that, two more hits came, one on each cheek before Ares once more smoothed over the sting. Theseus trembled; his breath ragged. He was hard again, after all of that, he was aroused by everything the God of War had done to him. Ares seemed to notice and he chuckled faintly. “It seems you did enjoy that,” he hummed. “Which is good, because I found that enjoyable myself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus keened when he felt Ares press forward, allowing him to feel his arousal through his armored skirt. “Please,” Theseus begged. He wanted more, he found. He wanted Ares to take him, he prayed Ares would take him. He was his for the evening, as he had said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, little King,” Ares hissed. He wasn’t unaffected by what he was doing. He had already been in the mood when he had returned from the battle and had been more than content to satisfy his need with Dionysus. But then this shade, this brat of a King had summoned them both. Now, he was going to take what was his. Victors get their spoils.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, moving his armored skirt out of the way, Ares pressed forward again. “Ah,” Theseus gasped at the press at his entrance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg,” Ares ordered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Theseus whispered. “P-please, Lord Ares. I-I... please.” He wasn’t used to begging and his arousal made it difficult to form proper sentences. He was a </span>
  <span>king;</span>
  <span> king’s do not beg. He was a hero; heroes didn’t beg either. However, before the god of War and the god of Wine; Theseus would follow their orders. They had answered his call, he would answer theirs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep growl, Ares plunged forward. Theseus cried out, biting into the pillow next to his head as he tightly fisted the sheets. He was thicker than Dionysus, though the God of Wine had been longer. Even still, Theseus was overwhelmed by the sensation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah,” he gasped, teeth releasing the pillow, a thin strip of drool keeping him connected to the spot. Ares groaned appreciatively above him, holding onto his hips so tightly, Theseus thought he might have bruised.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, king,” Ares praised through gritted teeth. He felt Theseus shiver at his words and couldn’t stop a smirk from curling his lips. “You like praise,” he noted, pulling his hips back before snapping forward. Theseus moaned, nodding his head as best he could, unable to form words as Ares began to set a brutal pace.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” Theseus mewled when Ares hit the nerve Dionysus had previously abused when he took him. Ares grunted lowly, angling himself to keep relentless pressure on the spot. “M-my Lord...” he trailed off weakly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ares snarled as he chased his own pleasure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Please!” Theseus cried out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Theseus whined, opening his glassy eyes to look at the foot of the bed. Dionysus was in the same spot he had been since Ares had moved them there, his hungry gaze catching Theseus’ and the King felt himself flush with Dionysus offered him a wink. A primal growl tore from Ares’ throat and that was when the God of War felt a kiss pressed to his neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Minx,” Ares grunted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” Dionysus grinned. He pressed another kiss to Ares’ neck, nipping slightly. Ares turned his head slightly, catching Dionysus’ lips in a bruising kiss. In this kiss, Dionysus filled Ares’ mouth with wine, which Ares drank easily. When he pulled away, Dionysus blew a small ring of fog at Ares, causing the war god to sneer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not,” Ares warned. Dionysus smirked in response. “Hedonist,” he hissed. He could feel the effects of Dionysus’ power flowing through him, causing him to grunt in frustration. He had been chasing his release, but with this new influence, he knew it would be near impossible.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just look so pretty, red,” Dionysus murmured. With the position, Theseus couldn’t see the two gods, however, he could just hear what they were saying. He could hear the teasing purr in Dionysus’ voice and the increasing </span>
  <span>desperation</span>
  <span> in Ares’.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dio</span>
  <span>,” Ares breathed. Dionysus hummed, pressing behind Ares and snaking a hand down to caress his ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” Dionysus whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus trembled as he heard Ares nearly keen, his pace not slowing once as War begged for what he wanted. “Please,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Dionysus praised, kissing the side of Ares’ face before he gently pressed a finger at Ares’ entrance, dropping his influence that was pooling in Ares’ belly. Ares grunted, finally on the cusps of his release.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus was on the edge of losing himself completely, just as, if not more so, pleasure drunk when Dionysus took him. “P-please,” he whispered. Ares growled loudly, pulling Theseus up by his hair and biting into his shoulder. “Hah!” He cried out, drowning in pleasure as he found his release, Ares not far behind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Ares let Theseus fall back onto the bed, though he rolled him in such a way that he wouldn’t fall into his own mess. Theseus didn’t know what he was expecting when both gods had had their fill of him, but he didn’t think that the two gods would take a moment to clean him up. Blinking his blue eyes, Theseus looked up at the two.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, Lord Ares,” He said, glancing from the War god to Dionysus. “And Lord Dionysus.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares snorted faintly at the gratitude, though he brushed a sweaty piece of hair out of Theseus’ face. Glancing at Dionysus, Ares rose an eyebrow, which Dionysus responded with a tilt of his head. Theseus watched, with more intrigue now, as the two spoke without words. They must have quite the bond, indeed, to be able to communicate so </span>
  <span>efficiently</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares grasped the dagger he had used to cut Theseus with when they began their tryst and gently nicked his own palm, allowing the blade to soak his golden ichor before glancing up and Dionysus. With a sigh that seemed mostly for show, he offered Ares his hand. Dionysus’ face twitched as his hand was cut into, the blade </span>
  <span>eagerly</span>
  <span> drinking is blood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to face Theseus, Dionysus handed Ares a small vial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” Ares instructed Theseus. Using the blade, Ares carefully cut into Theseus’ hand, causing the shade to wince as, once more, crimson blood flowed from his wound.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it do that?” Theseus questioned as Ares used his blood to fill the vial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My blades are special,” Ares replied. “They seek blood, and they will find it.” Once the vial was filled, Ares corked it and placed it in a pouch on his hip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Ares?” Dionysus questioned as he leaned back with a satisfied sigh. “Think he’s earned our help?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares pursed his lips, glancing between Dionysus and Theseus before he smirked, revealing his sharp teeth yet again. “I think he has,”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well alright,” Dionysus hummed. “Call for us when you have these fights and we’ll be there, man.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my Lords,” Theseus said. He had nearly forgotten the exact reason as to why they were there in the first place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ares sheathed the blade he had used to cut all three of them and dropped it onto the bed. Theseus looked at it for a moment before glancing back up at the god. “Should you wish,” Ares began, sharing a look with Dionysus. “You may call on us again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Call...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, you were fun,” Dionysus admitted. “Didn’t particularly like you in the beginning, but you’re not too bad... when you’re not trying so hard.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus’s lips twitched faintly at the compliment, although slightly backhanded as it was. “Thank you, my Lords.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You served us well, King Theseus,” Ares said. “Perhaps we shall meet again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Theseus agreed. With a lazy grin from Dionysus and a curt nod from Ares, the gods vanished, leaving Theseus alone in his chambers.</span>
</p><p>With the gods gone, Theseus took the dagger and examined it. Perhaps, indeed, he will use it in the future. A satisfied smile came to Theseus' lips as he leaned back, feeling absolutely exhausted. It would seem that his blunder had worked out in the end, after all.<br/>
<br/>
~</p><p>The moment they had returned to Ares' corner of Olympus, the God of War pulled Dionysus into a heady kiss, biting down on his lip. "Did you think you would get away with your little stunt there?" He growled.<br/>
<br/>
Dionysus smirked, his eyes alight with mischief. "I believe you made me a promise before we left." A sinister grin flickered over Ares' lips as he grasped Dionysus' chin.</p><p>"I believe I promised o break you, lush, and I shall do exactly that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was some AMAZING art for this fic done by;<br/>Siggy - https://mobile.twitter.com/shushsiggy/status/1358536542428557312</p><p>And Swoodles - https://mobile.twitter.com/Swoodles_Art/status/1363136627929923586</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>